When Andy met Teddy
by DAISY989
Summary: This is a one-shot....for now : The title pretty much says it all. Rated thus because I don't really understand them!


Okay, so this is a one-shot....for now :)

Yes, i know i have messed with a lot of stuff, there is no need to tell me :D

Main thing I have messed with is dates: (there is a year between each line)

Rodolphus Lestrange and Luscious Malfoy OLDEST

Bellatrix Black

Anromeda Black, Ted Tonks and Sirius Black

Narcissa and Regulus Black YOUNGEST

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The wet British scenery flashed past in a hazy green blur. Every so often the white dots of sheep and the grey drudgery of cities interspersed the grass and hedges. By now Andromeda was used to the journey, the monotony, the sound of the tracks clacking beneath her; she was used to it all. The thing that se was most accustomed to was the dull chatter from the occupants of her carriage. Every year was the same. Her eldest sister, Bellatrix sat, somewhat aloof, but listening intently to the conversation of the older Syltherin boys that sat with them. Occasionally she would burst out with a wining argument that would settle whatever mini dispute they were having. She would never interrupt when Rodolphus Lestrange was speaking even if she disagreed with what he was saying; which she often did, Andromeda could tell from the stiffness that overtook her body.

Andromeda dragged her attention from the window and regarded the boys in the carriage with a disdainful air. I was not that she disliked the boys, they were all interesting and generally nice enough when she spoke to them individually, but she despised the way they acted when they were together. The only one of them that Andromeda particularly hated was Rodolphus. She could barely stand to be in such a confined space with him. He was a despicable creature. The other Syltherin boys ruled with fear, but they rarely ever acted on the terror they portrayed. However, Rodolphus caused pain indiscriminately. Andromeda's eyes focused on him as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Honestly Luscious, that idiot gets right under my skin, he needs bringing down a fair few pegs and this year it's no holds barred. I'll show that Gryffindor cretin!" Rodolphus spat at the blonde haired boy that lounged next to him before turning to Bellatrix and stating, "And if your cousin gets in the way, I'll take him too."

Bellatrix looked at him with disgust, "I only have one cousin," she hissed.

Andromeda felt Regulus shrink back in his seat beside her as every eye in the carriage turned to him. Andomeda's blood boiled at her sister's words and she watched Reggie's fists clench.

"Glad you know that, Bellatrix," Rodolphus rolled her name around his mouth sullying it with every syllable.

He then continues to speak to Bellatrix leaning towards her a leering grin stretching his face. In return Bellatrix reacted in a most uncharacteristic fit of blushes and sweet smiles.

Andromeda could bear the insufferable idiot no longer, so standing quickly she strode out of the carriage and into the main body of the train. Further down the corridor a group of girls were gossiping in shrill tones, gesticulating wildly and giggling endlessly. Andromeda turned in the other direction and began to wander down the train catching snippets of conversation and smiling to herself. She passed a carriage full of the blue robes of Ravenclaws and laughed to herself as she saw the mountain of books and determined faces within. Although she would never admit it she admired the Ravenclaws eternal thirst for knowledge. Sometimes she wished she could be so open about her enjoyment of learning. Of course, like most Slytherins, Andromeda was naturally gifted, but she loved to study and perform to the best of her ability in all subjects. Bellatrix was like this in some respects. She put unlimited effort into some subjects like Charms and Transfiguration, however, others she had a blatant disregard for, including Defence Against the Dark Arts. Narcissa was one of those Slytherins that whose calling was not academia, but had been placed there because of her unwaveringly shrewd and manipulative personality. Andromeda often wondered why the Sorting Hat had place her in Slytherin. She knew that most people heard the Sorting Hat's reasoning, but it had remained resolutely silent while Andromeda was sat on the little wooden stool. Finally, the Hat had mumbled, "We'll see," before proclaiming that she was a Slytherin. At first she had been delighted, but after 5 years she now found everyday living as a Slytherin a struggle. She found herself disagreeing with every moral and principle that defined the students of her house. Her frustration had grown to an almost unbearable peak recently and she found herself screaming for release from the strict conventions that bound her, both from being a Slytherin and a Black. In many ways she envied Sirius despite the constant abuse he got from almost his entire family. He had his out handed to him on a plate by the Sorting Hat.

A loud crash and the sound of shattering glass pulled Andromeda from her reverie as a stream of Hufflepuffs cascaded out of a carriage further down the corridor. As they opened the carriage door she felt a gust of wind brush her face and lift the hem of her robes. She looked towards the commotion as the Ravenclaws came out of their carriage.

"Quick! Seal it up!" A fourth year Hufflepuff squealed, her hair whipping madly around her face.

"With what?!" Another Hufflepuff yelled staring back into their carriage with horror.

"My robes! QUICK!" A girl dressed in muggle clothes dashed back into the carriage accompanied by the sound of flapping material.

Andromeda laughed at the absurd situation, while a dark haired Ravenclaw sighed and moved towards the Hufflepuffs. He disappeared into the carriage and within seconds the howling wind subsided and Andromeda's hair settled onto her shoulders once again.

As the other students trickled back into their carriages laughing, joking and shaking their heads, the dark haired Ravenclaw said quietly to Andromeda "Sorry about that Miss Black, those idiots broke the window."

Andromeda resumed her walk along the train. She passed more carriages full of diligent Ravenclaws and friendly Hufflepuffs some of whom smiled jovially at Andromeda and others who regarded her with sheer fear. She looked away when this occurred with both shame and anger. She was livid that they would judge her so easily, but she was ashamed that the mere thought of her name and resulting status would cause them to fear her.

She moved on, keeping her eyes on the floor as she passed more Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. After a short distance her attention was caught by a blizzard of colour in front of her. The Gryffindors had apparently claimed the next section of train as their own. One of the more creative students had strung red and gold banners across the corridors and she could a replica of last year's Quidditch cup hanging from the roof. A booming laugh rang out and Andromeda knew exactly who it belonged to. She felt her face stretching into a huge grin and quickened her pace. As she approached the carriage where that laugh had been joined by a chorus of other guffaws. She peered into the carriage to see her cousin rolling on the floor clutching his sides as James Potter threw chocolate frogs at him. A few seconds past and the other students in the carriage began to glare menacingly at her, before the Potter boy looked her way. He gave her a non committal look and nudged his friend. Sirius looked up at Andromeda his shaggy hair falling over his eyes.

"Andy!" He exclaimed, his face lighting up as he rushed to the door.

He pulled Andromeda into a comforting hug and she couldn't help but smile. After a few seconds Sirius became aware of the frosty reception Andromeda was getting and he pulled her into the corridor sending an angry look back into the carriage.

"So, what brings you down here with the mortals?" Sirius asked her winking.

"Don't Sirius, it's not funny," Andromeda said quietly, "Anyway, how was your summer? I missed you at the beach house."

"Hey, chin up little Andy," Sirius pulled her into his side and walked away from his carriage, "my summer was fine, I'm guessing that yours wasn't great at the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," he bowed to her and she burst into giggles.

"No, not really. Bella has changed and Cissy is only concerned with Luscious these days and hey all keep banging on about is what's right! Who are they to say who r what is right?!" Her anger had boiled over and tears began to trickle down her face.

"Hey," Sirius pulled her into a hug as her cries got louder.

Unfortunately, her shouts and now her cries had disturbed some of the Gryffindors and they began to peer out of their carriages. Many of them stared in anger at the pair.

"What is _she_ doing down here, Sirius," one plucky Gryffindor spat.

"Yeah, you had a lucky break getting away from that family why mix with them now?"

"She's probably only here to scoop info on us for Lestrange and his cronies!"

"Oi! Just be careful what you say Jones! She's here with me!" Sirius hissed at the crowd of onlookers.

"No, it's fine, Sirius," Andromeda sniffed, "I'll go now, see you around."

"Andy!"

But Andromeda had already turned and was continuing down the train, Sirius glared at his fellow Gryffindors and slammed into his carriage.

Andromeda could not stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks and they blurred her vision. She noticed a green blur beside her and turned to see a slightly open window. Leaning against the wall she let the breeze caress her face and turn the tears into salty streaks. She watched the countryside flash by letting it's dull monotony clear her mind and sooth her raging emotions.

"Not nice to be despised and abused for something you have no control over, is it?"

Andromeda turned sharply. A boy she recognised from some of her classes stood in the corridor staring at her, one of his eyebrows raised. Andromeda noticed that the brown of his eyes was a perfect match for that of his hair and she couldn't help but stare a moment into their murky depths.

"What would you know about it?" She snapped not meaning it come out with the defeatist air that it did.

"I'm a muggleborn and a Hufflepuff, it doesn't exactly go down well with most Slytherins and it has led me to numerous run-ins with Lestrange." he stated simply offering her a white hanky.

Andromeda took it and dried her eyes, "The why are you talking to me?"

"Because I know that it's unfair of people to judge me on my blood status and my house, the same way it's unfair of people to judge you on your family name and your house."

"And what makes you think I give a damn what people think?" Andromeda was finding it difficult to retain the stiff upper lip she had been taught so well, the boy was naturally affable, obviously the reason he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Were you not there for that little display down the corridor?" He smirked and cocked his eyebrow again.

"I merely wanted to speak with my cousin," Andromeda stated.

"Okay," the boy smiled before continuing, "My name's Ted Tonks by the way."

Andromeda was silent for a moment before almost whispering, "Andy Black." She turned and began t walk away.

"Hey!"

She turned her head.

"If you don't like it, change it."

And with that he left her standing alone in the corridor, mucky tear tracks staining her face.


End file.
